


"The sound of your voice makes me want to strangle myself."

by writingfiction



Category: Green Day, Halsey (Musician), PVRIS (Band), Paramore, The 1975 (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, Best Friends to Lovers, Bullying, Crushes, Cyberbulling, Dating Advice, F/M, Gen, I came up with this after watching the Duff like 10 times in a row during the summer, Just a big mess, Multi, Please don't hurt me it's gonna be a wild Ride, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfiction/pseuds/writingfiction
Summary: Basically a Bandom version of The Duff.it's a working title I promise





	"The sound of your voice makes me want to strangle myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this

High school is an interesting time for people. More like the worst and most confusing time for a lot of adolescents. Ashley Frangipane was no exception. A bit on the shy side, a bit naive and had a love for coloring her hair, she wasn’t described as the most well-liked or well-known at Milton High School. She had interests most girls would write-off as weird or, well…weird. Many would classify her as a loner if it weren’t for her two best friends who everyone knew - Hayley and Jenna. Hayley Williams, the outgoing, energetic, fun-loving, thrill-seeking 5’2” singer who had connections through everyone in the school. She was captain of the drama club and every week her hair was a different shade of neon. Ashley and Hayley had a lot in common, when it came to taste in music and dyeing hair, but they were on different ends of the social ladder. Jenna Black was a whole ‘nother story. She literally radiated sunshine, with her light blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a kind-hearted demeanor, everyone who came within thirty feet of her instantly loved the girl. She was selfless, on the charity board, always had killer clothes and had one of the sweetest, most genuine relationships with the basketball captain and closet musician, Tyler Joseph. Ashley didn’t know if she wanted to be her or hate her because of all the jealousy she was harboring. She wanted everything that Jenna had and everything Hayley could get to at her fingertips. Next to these two girls, Ashley felt completely and totally inadequate.

The worst part of the whole situation was how much Ashley was so in love with one of the cutest boys in school, Matty Healy. He was a star soccer player, along with being an amazing singer and songwriter. He was in this really cool band that always played at the school’s monthly open mic for clubs, and oh, how Ashley loved to watch him preform. He would almost put a trance on the audience, with his voice and the way his music took him into a different world, almost…Ashley didn’t know how to compose herself. The crush on Matty was pathetic, Ashley knew, but it fit the rest of her personality because everyone else who liked Van Gogh and Starbucks coffee felt the same way. She never even had a chance.

Ashley hated high school.

\---

Monday morning, in the middle of September, and Ashley was sitting in her Journalism class, doodling quietly in the back when Jenna nudged the girl, before hearing her name called out by her teacher, Mr. Armstrong. The shorter male was leaning against his desk, anticipating an answer from the girl with the lilac hair. “I…um….can you repeat the question?” The girl asked quietly, and the man's lips quirked up in a half-smirk. “I was asking for you to write our fall article of the social status of our high school,” Mr. Armstrong said, his half-smirk developing into a slight smile. The girl stammered, caught off-guard. “C’mon, Ms. Frangipane. Get out of that comfort zone!” “Mr. Armstrong, I don’t know-“ “Of course you know!” Mr. Armstrong interrupted, smiling widely. “It’ll be nice to get your…interesting point of view about something other than the unfair dress code and why the Nineties were the greatest decade of the twentieth century. Although, I can’t disagree, the Nineties were wicked…” Mr. Armstrong said, a bit reminiscent as a few kids in the small classroom snickered. He looked back at Ashley, who was playing with a strand of loose hair. “Irregardless - I expect the article by Homecoming, which is in two weeks. Alrighty, now who wants to tell me about what happened last week in international news or should we just reminisce ‘bout how I used be in a punk rock band and then threw it away when I decided to teach public education?”

\---

Later that day, Ashley went to Choir class, mostly dreading the fact that she’d have to be in the same room as Matty. Luckily Hayley would be accompanying her, so she could quickly be pulled away when Ashley put her foot in her mouth. “So, Ashy, Jen told me that you’re gonna write an article on Hoco! Does that mean you’re finally gonna come to a school dance for once?” Hayley asked, bouncing on her toes as they walked to the music hall. “Maybe, Hays. I don’t even have a date, though,” Ashley shrugged. Hayley looked over at her friend and nudged her gently. “Well you know me, I have a bunch of connections. Who’re you interested in?” Ashley blushed rose-red, and Hayley squealed. "Ashy has a cruuuush!” Hayley sang, and Ashley shushed him quickly. “Shut up, Hayley. I-I do not.” “Who is it? Pete? Brendon? Oh my god, is it Ryan? He seems like your type.” Ashley just groaned before rubbing her temples in exasperation. "I…I have a crush on Matty,” Ashley mumbled, as she played with her hair anxiously. “Awww Ashley! That’s honestly sooo adorable,” Hayley cooed as they walked into the Choir classroom.

As they walked into their assigned seats in the Soprano section, Hayley nudged Ashley quickly. “Lookie - it’s Jyler being freaking adorable.” Ashley looked over to see Jenna and Tyler standing at the door, Tyler standing inside the classroom, while Jenna was in the hallway, their hands grasped together across the threshold was such a simple yet heart-warming gesture, it made both Hayley and Ashley involuntarily sigh. Hayley looked over at Ashley with her hand on her chest in a dramatic gesture. “They’re practically soulmates, you can tell.” All Ashley could do was nod, before thumbing through the folder for the class, which held all their music of the songs they were working on. Ashley glanced up to see Tyler kiss Jenna’s fingers held in his own quickly before she waved goodbye, smiling softly as her boyfriend reciprocated. As Tyler walked by the girl’s section to get to the Tenor assigned seating, Hayley whistled. “Hey, Ty!” The brunet turned, then smiled as he recognized the familiar girls. “Hey, ladies, how’s it crackin’?” Tyler asked, in a goofy voice to make them smile. “It’s crackalackin’, thank you Tyler. That was quite a display with you and Miss Jenny right there,” Hayley said, with a sly smirk across her face. Beside her, Ashley piped in. “Tyler, is this woman bothering you? Should I call someone?” Ashley asked, faking concern and sincerity, as Hayley jabbed her and Tyler let out a hearty chuckle. “I know, Ash. Get this crazy girl away from me.” Hayley scoffed. “At least I’m not fucking Bella Thorne,” The girl said sassily, making Tyler snort. “Whatever, Hays,” He said light-heartedly before sauntering off.

\---

After class, it was time for lunch - which was a blessing and a curse in Ashley’s opinion. If she didn’t have Jenna and Hayley, she would have to pull a Lindsey-Lohan-in-Mean-Girls and eat in the bathroom. But luckily, these girls were her godsend. Jenna was already sitting with Tyler at a table in the courtyard, Tyler poking at a Chipotle burrito while Jenna tried to coax him into eating it. “Hey guys,” Ashley greeted, and Jenna quickly looked up and flashed a smile. “Everything okay?” Ashley asked, quirking an eyebrow as she watched the exchange - a pouting Tyler Joseph staring at a pork and pinto-bean burrito while Jenna Black tried to convince him to eat by whispering in his ear, kissing parts of his face and holding onto his shoulders in what looked like an uncomfortable position for a hug. Ashley picked up her avocado wrap when Tyler stabbed the burrito and looked up at Ashley. “Coach said I can’t start bench for the next two weeks because I might’ve fought somebody, maybe.” Ashley widened her eyes, surprised by this change of Tyler’s character. "And the reason why he’s not eating is ‘cos he feels guilty but also still angry,” Jenna finished, knowing what her best friend was going to ask next. Now that was more like Tyler. “I’m still angry because it’s a guy thing. It’s what guys do, Jen,” Tyler grumbled.

Right after those words escaped his lips, a voice from behind Ashley snickered. In a mocking voice, they spoke “Yeah, Jenna, it’s a guy thing.” Ashley should’ve known, when Tyler and Jenna both smiled brightly, but she’s a naive loner.

Lol.

“Jim!” Tyler smiled, and a body slid into the seat next to Ashley and she looked up to see crinkly brown eyes and a shock of yellow hair underneath a snapback. Josh Dun, the soccer captain and all-around douchebag. “Oh, dear God,” Ashley cursed, and Josh smiled. “Oh c’mon, Ashy, you knoooow you love me. I’m irresistible,” Josh crooned, and Ashley snorted before looking down at her notebook and continuing to write/draw/ignore the douchebag right next to her.

“So I’m like, ‘Pete, calm the fuck down’, right, but it’s Pete, so he doesn’t and then, next thing I know, there’s a ball sailing towards my face and I dive to catch it, as goalies do, but it hits the pole and then goes back to hit Pete in the face!” Josh exclaimed, making Tyler and Jenna both laugh sincerely, because, it was funny. “Did Patrick take Pete home, then?” Jenna asked, and Josh nodded. “You should’ve seen him, all in panicked-boyfriend mode,” Josh chuckled.

“Aw,” Jenna cooed, as she smiled softly, before turning her attention to Ashley. “So, Ash, have you given any thought into this Homecoming article that Mr. Armstrong is making you write?” Jenna asked, her tone only hiding a hint of mischief. Ashley shook her head in response, as she chewed her wrap. “No, because I’m never even gonna get asked. It’s stupid that he assigned it to me, of all people!” Ashley exclaimed, resonating disbelief. “Y’know, Ashy, I-“

“Joshie!”

Ashley turned to see a redheaded hurricane zooming towards them before tackling the neon boy in a hug. “Holy shit,” Tyler mumbled, as Jenna nodded in agreement. “Maybe a bit too much esperesso in her morning mocha,” the blonde snickered right along with her boyfriend. “Hey, Debs,” Josh grimaced, peeling the girl off of him as she attempted to stick her tongue down Joshua’s throat. This action made Ashley silently gag, causing Tyler to snort.

As Debby stood up, her expression changed. “Um, Joshie, sweetie, why are you sitting at a table of Duffs?” Debby asked, her tone sickly-sweet as she surveyed Ashley’s demeanor and flashed a savage smile. “I mean, no offense, Ty and Jen,” she giggled innocently, before glancing back at Ashley and her expression went dark. Ashley just glared back, before Josh sighed. “C’mon, Debs, I-“

“No!” She screeched, cutting him off. “We’re over!” Josh just looked at her, a confused expression on his face. “That’s right, I know you miss me,” She said, trying to sound sultry as she pranced away, her high-heels clicking with every beat. After she was out of earshot, Tyler burst out laughing.

“Holy shit, dude, what was that?” Josh just shook his head. “Debby. That’s a good day for her, too.” "Why are you still dating her? She’s a bitch, and she called Ash a Duff,” Jenna said, defending her closest friend, and Josh just stayed silent, when Ashley exchanged a look with everyone at the table. “Wait, what does that mean, ‘Duff’?” She said, adding physical air quotes because she honestly had never heard that term before. Josh sucked in a breath, and stared at his ripped black jeans. “It’s a term used in all friend groups in high school to determine the ‘Designated Ugly Fat Friend’. I think it’s a load of bullshit,” Tyler said, bluntly, and Ashley stared at him, then Jenna. “Do you think I’m fat?” She asked, her voice quiet. “No! No, sweetie, not at all! You’re not fat, you’re not at all!” “Why would you say that? Why would Debby say that?” Ashley asked, starting to get a bit hysterical. "Because she’s a bitch and you shouldn’t listen to anything she says, ever,” Tyler repeated.

By now Ashley could feel her face heating up, feeling humiliated. “Ash, has anyone ever flirted with you directly, or was it always to get to Jenna and Hayley?” Josh asked suddenly, and Ashley grew quiet. “Has anyone ever said hi to you in the hall or just referred to you as your little threesome?” “Does everyone know I’m the Duff?” Ashley asked, and Josh shrugged. “You don’t really hide it.” And with that, Ashley stood up, and glared at him. “You’re a douchebag, Joshua Dun, and I hope you choke on your own dick.”

With that fit of rage, Ashley stormed out of the cafeteria, out of the crowded hallways, and got to a place that was so lowly populated that no one who knew her would be able to really judge her, and she began to cry.


End file.
